Moon Night
Moon Night is Miyuki Hanazaki's image song. The lyrics were written by StarMiya. Lyrics Rōmaji= Kon'ya, watashi wa doa o akeru Eien no yoru e to michibiku Tada watashi ni ataeru, yoru wa mita hodo kowakunai Kore ga kimi no unmeida to yakusoku suru Kakusou to shinaide baby Watashi wa itsumo anata o mitsukerudarou Kite, yoru no utsukushi-sa ni kuwawaru Soshite odayakana Moon ga anata no michibiki-kō ni naru yō ni shimasho Wareware wa bunri suru hitsuyō wa arimasen, To shite ga no souls Eien ni iki tsudzukeru Soredewa, etānaru naito de issho ni odotte kudasai. Kono EVERLASTING yoru hōyō Sore wa kakushite subete no himitsu Shinpaishinaide, ni mayou koto wa kesshite naidarou, I'll always be there Hitori de itai toki demo Don't try and fight baby Kore wa itsumo anata to hanarete imasu yoru no miryoku o mukaeirete Soshite mirakuru wa anata no mawari ni hirogarudeshou, Katsute kiita koto no nai inori ga tsuini kotae rareru Anata no subete no dorīmusu ga jitsugen surudeshou, Kono ni utsukushī Moon Night Kite, yoru no utsukushi-sa ni kuwawaru Soshite odayakana Moon ga anata no michibiki-kō ni naru yō ni shimasho Wareware wa bunri suru hitsuyō wa arimasen, To shite ga no souls Eien ni iki tsudzukeru Soredewa, etānaru naito de issho ni odotte kudasai. yoru no miryoku o mukaeirete Soshite mirakuru wa anata no mawari ni hirogarudeshou, Katsute kiita koto no nai inori ga tsuini kotae rareru Anata no subete no dorīmusu ga jitsugen surudeshou, Kono ni utsukushī Moon Night |-| Kanji= 今夜、私はドアを開ける 永遠の夜へと導く ただ私に与える、夜は見たほど怖くない これが君の運命だと約束する 隠そうとしないで baby 私はいつもあなたを見つけるだろう 来て、夜の美しさに加わる そして穏やかなMoonがあなたの導き光になるようにしましょ 我々は分離する必要はありません として 我の souls 永遠に生き続ける それでは、Eternal nightで一緒に踊ってください。 このEVERLASTING夜抱擁 それは隠してすべての秘密 心配しないで、に迷うことは決してないだろう, I'll always be there 一人でいたいときでも Don't try and fight baby これはいつもあなたと離れています 夜の魅力を迎え入れて そしてmiraclesはあなたの周りに広がるでしょう かつて聞いたことのない祈りがついに答えられる あなたのすべてのDreamsが実現するでしょう このに美しいMoon Night 来て、夜の美しさに加わる そして穏やかなMoonがあなたの導き光になるようにしましょ 我々は分離する必要はありません として 我の souls 永遠に生き続ける それでは、Eternal nightで一緒に踊ってください。 夜の魅力を迎え入れて そしてmiraclesはあなたの周りに広がるでしょう かつて聞いたことのない祈りがついに答えられる あなたのすべてのDreamsが実現するでしょう このに美しいMoon Night |-| English= Tonight I will open a door Leading into the eternal night Just give into me,the night isn't as scary as it seems I promise that this is your destiny Don't try and hide baby As I will always find you Come and join the beauty of the night And let the gentle moon become your guiding light We will have never have to be apart, because our souls Will live on for evermore So come and dance with me, in the eternal night. Embrace this everlasting night and all the secrets that it hides Don't worry, you'll never lose your way, I'll always be there Even when you want be alone Don't try and fight baby This has always been apart of you Let the allure of the night entrance you, and miracles will unfurl around you, The once unheard prayers will finally be answered, All of your dreams will come true, In this beautiful Moon Night. Come and join the beauty of the night And let the gentle moon become your guiding light We will have never have to be apart, because our souls Will live on for evermore So come and dance with me, in the eternal night. Let the allure of the night entrance you, and miracles will unfurl around you, The once unheard prayers will finally be answered, All of your dreams will come true, In this beautiful Moon Night. Category:User:StarMiya Category:Songs Category:Cool Songs